Rehab
by ambrostoned
Summary: Maryse was hurting she knew and her co workers and friends knew it as well. She had to get over Mike. A 2 year relationship with him thrown away killed her. Not just emotionally but physically too. *full summary inside*


**Rehab**

**Summary: Maryse was hurting she knew and her co workers and friends knew it as well. She had to get over Mike. A 2 year relationship with him thrown away killed her. Not just emotionally but physically too. She does her best to candy coat it when she's with her friends and when she's performing in front of millions of people. Will Mike and Maryse get the closure they need after 3 months? Will she be able to forget about him and move on? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story used in this story…..unfortunately. I also do not own the song used which is Rehab by Rihanna.**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's like I checked into rehab and baby you're my disease."<em>

_Baby baby__  
><em>_When we first met I never felt something so strong__  
><em>_You were like my lover and my best friend__  
><em>_All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it__  
><em>_And all of a sudden you went and left__  
><em>_I didn't know how to follow__  
><em>_It's like a shock that spun me around__  
><em>_And now my heart's dead__  
><em>_I feel so empty and hollow_

"_Mike this is Maryse, she's our newest diva." One of the producers introduced me to Mike, the Miz to the WWE Universe. When I first saw him, I knew we would get married someday. He was a fresh talent too, not too new not too old. We got to talk and something in him made me want to get to know him more._

_Starting that day we became close, we had a good friendship that turned into something more. Mike and I enjoyed each other's company. We encountered problems but we would overcome it together. I supported him when people said that he wouldn't even last a year. He dealt with my playboy too. And as they would say, the rest is history._

It was another Monday night so that means it was another Raw night. Everyone's busy from the time the sun rises. Media blitz, setting up the arena, work outs. It's really crazy to be involved in the wrestling scene. It was another late morning for the Divas champion. To the WWE Universe she's perfect, off-screen, Maryse had been miserable for three months. Three months since Maryse and her long term boyfriend Mike broke up. Miserable mornings and never ending nights. She got used to the coldness of her days and it was ruining her.

It started when she heard Mike say that he never loved her, he used her to get the title of having a gorgeous girlfriend. He told her she was gorgeous and nice but he never loved her. He wanted to his ex girlfriend to get jealous. Mike said it right in her face and it hurt like hell. Maryse never knew he would something like that because they were actually happy in those 2 years.

Her world fell apart, 'regret' wouldn't be a word for her to use because not once in her life will she regret her relationship with Mike. She became cold and distant, Maryse would always candy coat her emotions to her friends but it was too eminent that she wasn't fine. It came to a point where the second month of their break up came and her best friends found her passed out in the hotel bathroom.

She was hurting herself, she became careless. It hurt her friends, they tried talking to Mike and asked why he did that to her they never got the answer though, and he would always change the topic. As much as their friends wanted to tell Mike her state, they just couldn't. They would always come up with a lie and he was oblivious.

_And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you__  
><em>_you don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?__  
><em>_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back__  
><em>_and you're the one to blame__  
><em>_and now I feel like...oh!_

_You're the reason why I'm thinking__  
><em>_I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more__  
><em>_I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking__  
><em>_Should've never let you enter my door_

_Next time you wanna go on and leave__  
><em>_I should just let you go on and do it__  
><em>_'Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

Maryse felt emptiness and loneliness she wakes up knowing that she was alone, she had pushed people away for so many times already and it wasn't a problem for her. She has done that way too many times for her to count.

Her girl friends would try to set her up with someone but she would always decline it. The pain was too deep that she wasn't ready to give it another shot, not anymore maybe. Mike's words would echo at night before she sleeps and ask herself if Mike recognized the pain that he had caused her. She asks herself if Mike sees right through her every time they would see each other during work. Work. It was inevitable for them to meet since they work in the same brand her friends were his too.

There were days that she would just wish Mike never said that to her, he never meant what he said and he would show up on her door saying how sorry he was for hurting but she was in reality and nothing could take that back. It would take a miracle took take her back into life since a part of her died three months ago. She looked like a corpse and it took a few talks with Vince reminding her that she had a façade to keep as a diva.

A tiny bit of her blamed Mike for what she is right now. Something keeps her holding onto nothing, a tiny bit of her that there could be another chance for the two of them. It's hard to look back and see things and realize it was over. It killed her inside, the feelings had died and she tried to accept the fact that it's over and there's no going back. But she just couldn't accept it. It was time for her to flip the page and open a new chapter in her life but she was too afraid.

Mike the reason why Maryse became who she never thought of being. No one knew she started smoking, a thing she never thought of. She also started to be a heavy drinker and her friends pitied her. They would always listen to her drunk venting whenever she gets too much alcohol. Lines saying the she shouldn't have let Mike in that she shouldn't have gotten attached with him and let him go for her not to get hurt but it had been done.

_It's like I checked into rehab__  
><em>_And baby, you're my disease__  
><em>_It's like I checked into rehab__  
><em>_and baby, you're my disease__  
><em>_I gotta check into rehab__  
><em>_'Cause baby you're my disease__  
><em>_I gotta check into rehab__  
><em>_'Cause baby you're my disease_

There was never a day she wouldn't think of him. Not a night she wouldn't dream of her. He was a disease that she couldn't have a cure for but it wasn't a problem to Maryse. If she couldn't have him anymore at least she could keep their memories together but still that made her hurt. A man who was her dream that turned to reality and then a memory. No one knew about the few cuts on her wrist and bruises on the different parts of her body. She couldn't let anyone know. Not even Nikki, Brie or Dolph.

She had let the past ruin her and she couldn't do anything about it. Maryse was haunted by her memories. Maryse deserved something good. Why can't she just let go and think about positive things and maybe think about that maybe it happened because there's someone better who would come for her. Though the problem was Maryse was damn sure that there is no one better than Mike out there.

_Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept__  
><em>_You'd do anything for the one you love__  
><em>_'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there__  
><em>_It's like you were my favorite drug__  
><em>_The only problem is that you was using me__  
><em>_In a different way than I was using you__  
><em>_But now that I know it's not meant to be__  
><em>_I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you_

It was crazy how the two of them would do anything for each other they were each other's rock. They weren't just lovers the two were best friends as well. Mike was like a drug and he was her favorite. She could careless of being overdosed but all she wanted was him. Then there it was after a healthy two year relationship he said it himself that he was just using her to get over his ex and make her jealous. She wanted to believe that he was just lying. It wasn't actually Mike that she was talking to. She used him too but in a different way. She used him to see how wonderful love could be, that there's someone out there for her that wouldn't mind her flaws, imperfections and mistakes.

Maryse knew what she needed; she needed to get over him. Even if takes everything of her to get over him now matter how much strength she needed to get over Maryse knew she just had to. She was tired of living in the past. She wanted to be happy again the girl her friends met. Maryse knew how much she had caused her friends while watching her become cold they would support her. She felt guilty because she became a luggage for them to worry about. Maryse needed closure.

Maryse remembered the line Adam gave him. "When someone walks out of your life, let them. There's no use in wasting your time on people that leave you. What you make of yourself and your future is no longer tied to them. You may miss them but remember that you weren't the first one to give up." That's exactly what she needed to do. Maryse had to let go of Mike.

A few weeks had passed and Maryse was ready to face Mike. To ask what she's been wanting for weeks. The roster was in Chicago, Illinois. Maryse was making her way to her locker. She had called Mike and asked him if they could meet when they arrive in the arena. She got nervous when his phone rang. Maybe because she was scared that he would decline the phone call or she was scared of talking to him again. When he answered his phone she couldn't utter a word and she knew that coming from the other line Mike was shocked the she called him. Maryse asked if they could meet at the arena and he said it wouldn't be a problem at all.

Maryse settled her things in the locker room and pondered over things for a few minutes before she heads out and talk to Mike. A few walks wouldn't be that bad so she went out and while walking more Superstars, Divas and backstage staff started arriving. It was almost seven so she texted if Mike was at the arena and if they could meet already. He replied where they would meet so Maryse went to the parking lot to see Mike sitting on the crates. She approached him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey. How have you been?" Mike asked. It was quite stupid for him to ask that but she knew that he was trying to come up with something considering how awkward this was. It felt nice hearing him speak to me but she shouldn't get affected. Maryse was there to talk and ask Mike for one thing, closure.

"I'm fine, feels good that I still have the Divas championship. What about you?" Maryse uttered trying to avoid his eyes which were glued to her. Still gorgeous as ever, it was different seeing him but ignoring each other at the same time than seeing each other than getting to talk.

"I've been quite good too. I need to get back on the WWE Championship scene again. I liked it there." Mike replied receiving a smile from Maryse. It was totally awkward. After three months of walking out and not speaking to each other, it doesn't feel the same knowing that they are not together anymore.

"Are you mad still mad at me?" Mike asked staring and waiting for her answer. It took a few seconds before Maryse opened her mouth to speak.

"No." She stated quietly. How could Mike think that she was mad at him? She could never feel that. Mike is someone she loves, hopefully someone she loved.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and Maryse saw a hint of confusion in his eyes because she wasn't mad at him.

"I was never mad at you." Was her reply, she could never get mad at him. Not even after what he said to her three months ago. If that was he thought all along the he was absolutely wrong.

"If you weren't then what were you?" he raised his eyebrows trying to get an answer from Maryse's face but he just couldn't.

"Hurt." That was what she felt, she was hurt. Not mad, but hurt. His words stung and hurt her like a knife. She hoped she knew how much pained he had caused her. How hard it was to act like she was totally strong when she knew she was failing.

"I'm sorry. I know my words hurt like hell, maybe it even put you through hell but I know it was a wrong move to say that to you." He explained. She scoffed at what he said, she finally had the courage. Yes it put her through hell and she was ready to leave hell.

"Sorry is not going to change what you put me through, Mike. It caused me a lot. No one knew what I was going through. Not even Nikki, Brie, Adam or Dolph. It came to the point where I hurt myself physically. It was hard alright; these past three months have not been good it was far from good. I'm not going to candy coat it for you, I was miserable. I had no idea what I'm going to do, as much as I want to forget, I couldn't. Something keeps me holding onto nothing. Every day I wake up asking if I could turn back time and wish that you haven't said those words to me. It haunts me every night, I dream of you too. It hurts so much every time I see you and act like what happened was nothing. I don't know if that what you actually feel or you're trying to stay strong. Whatever it is it hurts. All I'm asking right now is closure." She wasn't done letting out her feelings. Maryse wiped the tears that were starting to build up. She couldn't let Mike see her cry once more. This should be the night where she would walk away smiling.

"I know between those two years of us you loved me. You felt something and I know it because in those years I know I gave you everything I have." Maryse couldn't take it anymore. She starting shedding those tears she's been trying to stop. "But if you have never loved me at all, please forget about everything." Maryse begged.

"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again. I think I've done enough damage." Mike wiped the tear stains on Maryse's cheeks. It hurt him to see her cry once more, after hearing what she had done to herself he was completely shocked. He wanted to hug her right away but he did his best not to. What a coward he asked his self.

"But if you don't right now. You will just keep on hurting me, it will never end." Maryse felt the coldness when he felt Mike's hands leave her cheeks. She felt emptiness again the one that she had carried for three months, coldness came back. Mike kissed Maryse's forehead whispering "goodbye" and walked away.

Maryse broke down in tears but she knew this was better for her, for the two of them. Maybe starting tomorrow, she could move on and let go. This was a new start for her.

* * *

><p><strong>New fanfic right there. Okay should I make another fanfic following this story? If yes please tell me who to pair Maryse with.<strong>

**Oh and reviews would be really great for me. I swear your reviews would help me a lot. **


End file.
